


Ice Baths Can't Fix Every Sore Muscle

by anarchy_at12



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, bottom!Brendon, top!Dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you not to go too hard tonight, doofus," Dallon said as he walked in, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag on top of Brendon's. "I told you that you'd be sore."</p><p>"I didn't think it'd be this bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Baths Can't Fix Every Sore Muscle

"Oh my god," Brendon groaned, dropping a small backpack of clothes onto the floor of the hotel and plopping down face first into the soft, cold bed. "Why."

"I told you not to go too hard tonight, doofus," Dallon said as he walked in, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag on top of Brendon's. "I told you that you'd be sore."

"I didn't think it'd be this bad." Brendon rolled over on the bed and hissed as his calves strained and his back tensed. He wiped the remaining sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand before taking his damp black shirt off and tossing it in a random direction, kicking off his shoes and socks as it landed on the carpet.

"You should've remembered the last time you didn't take my advice," Dallon nagged, smirking from the bathroom where he was washing his face with the running tap and combing his hair with his fingers, "I remember, it was a real pain in the ass for you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up about it," he replied with closed eyes, squirming in the cold of the sheets against his warm back. The bed was a queen, and so much more comfortable than sleeping in the bus against stiff mattresses and sometimes the secondhand couch which smelled like it used to belong to a hoarder. Brendon's eyes opened in confusion as the mattress he was on shifted. 

Dallon was on his knees on the edge of the bed, hair damp and eyes tired from the show earlier that night. They looked at each other for a moment, fully realizing they had a room all to themselves. They smiled at each other for a brief moment before Dallon leaned down to kiss Brendon, holding himself above him with his arms. Their lips melted together as Brendon brought his hand up to the nape of his partners neck to pull him closer.

Brendon pushed his heels against the bed to get a better angle, bringing his other arm to clutch Dallon's bicep. Dallon sucked on Brendon's lower lip before biting down and pulling, causing the singer to moan and gasp. 

Dallon disconnected his lips from Brendon's, backing up and locking eyes with heavy breaths until something in his head gave him the green light. 

He dove his head back down and swiftly kissed Brendon again, this time both of them much more rushed and assured, opening their mouths for each other and sucking face. Dallon ran his hand up Brendon's forearm until he grabbed a hold of his wrist, making Brendon moan desperately into his mouth and thrust into him, rubbing his bulge into Dallon's thigh.

Dallon removed his hands from his partners wrists, moving them down to unbutton Brendon's pants. He squeezed his cock through his pants, watching his face as he whimpered with lust in his eyes and spit on his lips. Dallon then proceeded to undo his zipper and tug on his pants until they came off, along with his gray boxers. He tossed them to the floor before running his hands from Brendon's hips and along the slight curve of his waist, stopping mid rib and teasing his dark nipples with his thumb. 

"Dallon," he groaned into the air, throwing his head back and squirming under his touch,"Dallon, fuck, I need you."

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that," he replied, kissing and sucking on his collarbones. 

"I need you inside of me," Brendon breathed out with a broken voice," I need you to fuck me, Dallon, /please/."

Dallon crawled farther over Brendon and nipped his earlobe, tugging and pulling slightly before whispering,"I want you to suck me." Brendon's breath hitched as Dallon disrobed completely and straddled his chest, trapping Brendon's arms against his side.

Dallon reached down and pumped his own hard dick, looking at Brendon and biting his lower lip. He readjusted himself, halfway sitting on his chest before letting go of his hard on and running his tongue over his lips, giving him the go-ahead. Brendon kept eye contact as he strained his neck to take Dallon in his mouth, sucking on the head and flicking his tongue over his veins as he took more into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks and groaning as the muscles in his neck strained.

Dallon took a handful of Brendon's hair and pulled him off and back on again, starting a rhythm. Brendon thanked him inside of his head for it because it made him have to work less in the already uncomfortable position, but really the reason Dallon did it was so he had something to grip onto and to stop him from thrusting hard and merciless into Brendon's throat.

Dallon pulled Brendon all the way off of him, a strong of spit from the tip of Dallon's cock to Brendon's reddened lips. Dallon released his hair and climbed off of him. "Get on your knees," he ordered, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan as he watched Brendon obey without question, him grabbing onto the bedpost with both hands and putting his ass in the air, waiting for Dallon to give him what he needed.

Dallon walked on his knees behind Brendon, grabbing onto his hip with one hand and running a finger down his spine with the other, smirking as his bandmate shivered under his touch and let out a small whimper, wiggling his ass in the air, obviously wanting Dallon to get on with it. Dallon took his time lining himself up with Brendon's ass, rubbing the head of his dick over his entrance teasingly. 

"Dallon," Brendon gasped out, pushing against Dallon's dick,"fuck, just fuck me." Dallon pushed inside slowly, putting his other hand on his waist and digging his fingernails into his pale flesh. Dallon pushed himself all the way in, listening to his stifled and blissed out moans that escaped his mouth.

Dallon began to thrust slowly in and out of him, focusing on how tight his ass was around him. He started out slow, making sure Brendon could feel every time Dallon thrust against his sensitive prostate. Dallon gave a long, drawn out moan as he started to thrust faster and he squeezed Brendon's ass before giving it a mild slap.

"Fuck, faster, oh god," Brendon pleaded,"harder, please."

Dallon could hardly resist the urge to thrust until his hips gave out, and his thrusts were sharp and uneven as he sped up. He leaned farther over Brendon to grab his dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts the best he could until Brendon could hardly keep down any noise at all; not like Dallon could stop himself from groaning by biting it back. Dallon felt Brendon tense around him, so he knew his partner was close, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't too. He pumped Brendon's cock faster between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing tightly.

"C'mon babe, come for me," Dallon moaned into his ear, holding back his own orgasm. He swore under his breath as Brendon tightened more around him. His thrusts hitched as Brendon finally came loud and hot all over the sheets. Brendon dropped his arms from the headboard to the mattress, resting on his forearms and focusing on the heavy breathes coming from his lungs and Dallon's name coming from his mouth. His muscles were burning and clenched around Dallon.

Dallon jerked him off through his orgasm, watching as he fell apart on the mattress around him and because of him. He thrust as fast as his body would allow until he came with a ragged shout, coming deep inside of Brendon. He gasped for air as he came down, staying inside of Brendon for several seconds before pulling out and plopping down on the bed, arms above his head and his chest moving up and down rapidly. Brendon did the same; he let out a final whimper of Dallon's name before rolling over and collapsing onto his side, his entire body feeling spent and fulfilled. 

After that had caught their breath, Dallon was the first to crawl out of bed, carefully walking on numb legs and pulling on his briefs before fishing out a pack of menthols and a lighter and to the side of the newly messy bed where Brendon lay, chest and cheeks red and tired eyes. Dallon popped out a cigarette and popped it between his lips. "Wanna go out on the balcony for a smoke?" He asked, nudging his head towards the glass door behind him. 

"Yeah," Brendon said, sitting up with a stiff groan," but you're seriously gonna have to help me walk." They both chuckled as Brendon got his boxers back on and practically limped towards the balcony with Dallon at his side, making sure he didn't suddenly collapse, which he almost did. Once they were out on the balcony, Dallon lit the cigarette and passed it to Brendon. He took a long drag off of it before releasing it back into the air, a gray cloud of disease and dust. 

"Guess I didn't help out with your sore muscles very much did I?" Dallon asked, looking at his obviously worn out legs and ass. Brendon passed the cancer stick back and giggled into the crisp afternoon air.

"Guess not," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed I only had written fanfiction for one fandom on here and I was embarrassed for myself, so I had to change that. Hope you enjoy, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. Have a good day!


End file.
